


Delay for Play

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [505]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Flirty Talk, M/M, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, that's all I'm tagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/04/20: "surprise, possessive, call”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Bedrabbled [505]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/929208
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	Delay for Play

**Author's Note:**

> Sterekdrabbles challenge for 11/04/20: "surprise, possessive, call”

Derek felt a surprise whack on his backside as he walked past Stiles in the kitchen.

“Nice ass,” Stiles said.

“Excuse me,” Derek replied. “I’m a married man.”

“Same here,” Stiles said, “And my husband’s _very_ possessive.”

Looking Stiles up and down, “I can see why,” Derek said.

Lowering his voice to a sexy rumble, “I’ve never been unfaithful, but for you I might make an exception,” Stiles said.

Derek stepped closer. “I was thinking the same thing.”

“WILL YOU TWO STOP IT AND GET IN HERE!” Isaac called from where the pack awaited the start of their monthly meeting.


End file.
